<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trip To Diagon Alley by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368897">Trip To Diagon Alley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Diagon Alley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:23:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus decided a trip to Diagon Alley was in order to clear his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trip To Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Hedwig's Club prompt week 3-23 to 3-28 and the prompt: Diagon Alley. I came up with this idea. I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape got a notification that his two new Potions books were in at Flourish and Blotts.  He needed to get out of this potion room a.s.a.p.  </p><p>The fumes were making him feel dizzy. He thought<i> What the hell did I brew all last week?</i> then it dawned on him, Amortentia, some various love potions for customers other than the staff.  <i> Shit!</i> he started to feel its effects.</p><p><i> I think a trip to Diagon Alley to clear my head is in order..</i> </p><p>He grabbed his supplies, money, and whatever else he needs to stay for the whole afternoon to let the potions supply cupboard air out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>